1. Field of Invention
This specification discloses subject matter in the field of apparatus and related methods for feeding game.
2. Background
Under ordinary circumstances, wildlife naturally obtains food and water from the environment. Occasionally, people bait wildlife to a particular location by providing food and water at said location. For example, the manager of a hunting lease property may bait wildlife to said property to be hunted. For another example, wildlife enthusiasts may bait wildlife to a particular location for observational purposes. Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and related methods of feeding or watering wildlife.
One type of known apparatus for feeding wildlife is a tripod game feeder. Said type of game feeder generally comprises: a large barrel of feed positioned atop a high tripod; a distributor that is positioned underneath the barrel; and, wherein the feed is top loaded into the barrel and funneled from the bottom of the barrel to the distributor for spreading the feed over the ground in the area underneath the barrel and around the tripod. Although capable of providing food to wildlife, said type of game feeder has not been entirely satisfactory for every circumstance wherein game feeders might be employed. For instance, feed frequently comes in heavy packaging so that top loading of the barrel with feed becomes laborious. As a result, elderly or other feeder operators which are weakened by medical conditions are incapable of loading the feeder. Thus, a need still remains for game feeders that may be operated by weak or weakened operators.
Other types of known game feeders employ blower or auger systems for providing feed to a distributor for spreading the feed over the ground. Such feeders can be operated by weak or weakened operators, but are too expensive to be practical for most game feeding applications. Thus a need remains feeders that may be operated by weak or weakened operators at low cost.